The Way I Loved You
by cullenkid
Summary: set In New Moon.A year after Edward left Bella she seems to have moved on but has she really?What will happen when Edward comes back? Inspired by Taylor Swift's The Way I loved You. Edward was much more reckless
1. Chapter 1

I stared at Mike Newton he felt my gaze and turned and kissed me. He and Jessica broke up a few months ago and I had tried to make the people around me happy and if that meant having a boyfriend then so be it. Mike and I never had the same burning passion and love that I had had with Edward but I was comfortable. After we had seen a movie he dropped me home. I said goodnight to Charlie and went up to my room I grabbed my guitar and worked on my new song

_He is sensible and so incredible_

_And all my single friend are jealous_

_He says everything I need to hear and it's like I couldn't ask for anything better_

_He opens up my door and I get into his car_

_And he says you look beautiful tonight_

_And I feel perfectly fine_

_But I miss screamin' and fightin'_

_And kissin' in the rain_

_And it's two am and I'm cursin' your name_

_You're so in love that you act insane_

_And that's the way I loved you_

_Breakin' down and comin' undone_

_It's a rollercoaster kinda rush_

_And that's the way I loved you_

After that I cried myself to sleep as I had done every night for the last year and dreamed of my beautiful vampire angel.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: In case you didn't guess I don't own Twilight or any of the songs I use.

Edward's point of view

I looked at the way our joined hands sparkled in the light of the setting sun. Tanya and I were sitting in a forest in Denali we had been going out for about a month I liked her but I didn't love her like I loved Bella I was only with her because I couldn't bear to see what my misery was doing to my family. Only Jasper knew the truth about Tanya and I but he knew there was nothing he could do. The whole family were missing Bella but they knew leaving was what was best for her safety. 'Eddie' Tanya said breaking me out of my thoughts. God I hate that nickname. 'Yes' I answered plastering a fake smile on my face 'I'm going to go hunting with Emmy and Rosie ok?' she asked 'sure' I said. With that she ran into the forest and I ran home. Everyone was out so I had some time to work on my new song about Bella without anyone hearing. I finished writing the second verse and strummed my guitar singing softly:

She respects my space and never makes me wait

And she calls exactly when she says she will

She's close to my mother

Talks business with my father

She's charming and endearing and I'm comfortable

But I miss screamin' and fightin'

And kissin' in the rain

And it's two am and I'm cursin' your name

You're so in love that you act insane

And that's the way I loved you

Breakin' down and comin' undone

It's a rollercoaster kinda rush

And that's the way I loved you

I had just finished when I heard Tanya shout 'Eddie!!!' This was going to be a long eternity.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: In case you didn't guess I don't own Twilight or any of the songs I use.

Alice Point Of View:

I had just got back from a walk to the supermarket when I heard Edward singing he obviously thought no one would hear him but I heard and I knew that it meant he still loved Bella and not Tanya. I had to do something and I had the perfect plan.

Edward POV:

I heard Alice thinking about Jasper and her 90th anniversary and what they could do I hid my guitar under my bed when I heard her coming up the stairs. She walked into my room without knocking I was about to comment when her face went blank I snapped into her vision with her. My Bella was standing in front of me her face terror stricken but she wasn't staring at me she was staring at the vampire crouched in front of her a newborn it looked like from the colour of it's eyes. I didn't need to see any more my Bella needed me and there was no force on earth strong enough to stop me going to Forks. 'See you in a few days' I shouted to Alice and I jumped into the Volvo to save the girl I loved and the reason for my existence

AN: ohh what will Edward do and was Alice's vision real? Please R&R thanks to Mackenise Jackson, lovetoread87 and vamp-girl360 next chapter up soon!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight if I did I would be mega rich.

Alice POV:

Everything was set Edward was going to 'save' Bella and if I knew Bella witch I did then she wouldn't have moved on well no more than Edward had but I foresaw one little problem Bella wouldn't take to kindly to Edward coming back after a year and expecting everything to be the same as it was before he left. Now all I had to do was arrange the 'attack' I phoned one of my newborn buddies who was actually a 'vegetarian' but her eyes hadn't changed yet I told her to pretend to attack Bella and to let Edward scare her off I knew Bella would be fine this particular vamp had great self-control now everything was in place I just had to wait and see what would happen.

AN: sorry I took a long time to update I had writers block if you have any questions or suggestions please send me a message if you help me I can update faster and the more reviews I get the faster I'll update. Next chapter up soon.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: all characters belong to Stephanie Meyer and the song belongs to the amazing Taylor Swift.

Edward POV:

I arrived just in time to see Bella going off in the direction of our meadow she looked distraught and I could not for the life of me figure it out I decided to follow her just to make sure she was safe. I was down-wind of her and suddenly her smell hit me like a ton of bricks just as bad as that first day in biology.

Bella POV:

He can't see the smile I'm faking and my hearts not breaking 'cause I'm not feeling anything at all. Mike had finally come to terms with what he should have ages ago that I was too broken to properly love anyone ever again so he'd ended our relationship and although I didn't care that he ended it his last words 'you're not good for me' cut me like a knife those words had ended my life a year ago and I was not healed but mike had taken the raw edge out of my invisible wound but he could no longer 'pretend to be a bad imitation of Cullen' as he put. I was walking to the only place I could think of our meadow I immersed myself in the memories welcoming the ain after months of dull nothing. I must finally be losing it I thought because I was imagining flashes off bronze hair and the brilliant sent that was the Cullen's natural perfume. As I stumbled into the clearing only to be confronted by a vicious red eyed vampire.

AN: so what do ya think will Edward make it back in time and how will Bella react to seeing him again next chap up soon. To hear the original song look up Taylor Swift The Way I Loved You from the album Fearless


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: all characters belong to Stephanie Meyer and the song belongs to the amazing Taylor Swift.

Bella POV:

I had time to gasp before a familiar figure was bent down protecting me from this new threat he growled and looked menacing for a while and then the newborn yelped and ran away Edward turned around and without thinking I jumped into his arms breathing him in and sobbing so much I couldn't see his angel face. I knew Alice must have seen this and that was the only reason he was here but just for this moment I forgot all that and just enjoyed the feel of his arms around me 'Bella' he said his husky voice breaking me out of my reverie 'distract me please' I realised he was shaking and remembered the problem he had controlling his temper. ' Well' I said sounding slightly hysterical 'Charlie would kill you if he knew you were here he wants your blood for leaving me and I'm sure all of our friends would happily insult you behind your back'. He had stopped shaking and said in a gruff voice ' well I better get back to Tanya sorry for intruding bye Bella' and then he was gone leaving me feeling more alone than ever.

AN: Thanks for reading next chapter up soon


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: all characters belong to Stephanie Meyer and the song belongs to the amazing Taylor Swift.

Edward POV: I had to get away I had done my duty I had saved her and if I had stayed any longer I wouldn't have been able to keep the promise I had made to myself a year ago. I went to our old home and picked up the CD I had made her for her fateful 18th birthday just for old time's sake I ran to her house and waited in the tree outside her room I heard an angelic voice singing and the guitar playing she was singing my song at that moment I knew that she loved me like I loved her and I could never leave her again. My mind began to think of the problems Tanya, This other guy she was singing about but all that stopped when I heard small pitiful sobs coming from the love of my life. I didn't think I jumped through her window and had her in my arms before I had a chance to think of the implications of my actions I just had to comfort her she didn't object though she just snuggled into me and sobbed harder. I would have a lot of explaining to do when she calmed down.

AN: Thank you so much to Mandybear576 some of your ideas will happen just not when you thought they would. R&R people next chapter up soon


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not and never will own twilight.

Bella POV: I was over the moon still a week after Edward had officially become my boyfriend again and had of course broken up with Tanya he said she was too clingy and annoying anyway Edward had finally been convinced by his brothers to come hunting the other Cullens were back too of course and everything was back to normal the only thing that had changed was that Rosalie was actually being sort of nice to me. I was bored waiting for Edward to get back and decided to go on a walk in the wood and I took my sketch book and set off I had just reached our meadow when I saw a group of beautiful vampires I screamed and blacked out.

Ed POV: I heard a scream and knew it was Bella but I also knew it was to late to get to her I had to get home and make a plan

AN: sorry cliffie I know the vampires are the volturi by the way. R&R next chap up soon


End file.
